repitemelo
by albarock
Summary: el titulo no tiene mucho que ver, en un dia normal para el equipo 7 Naruto llegara con un aparato musical y mientras el rubio canta digamos que a cierto Uchiha eso le causara raras sensaciones ONE-SHOT


Mi segundo fin en la comunidad :') es un **sasunaru o mas bien un intento de sasunaru** una de mis parejas favoritas :)

**GENERO: **romance :/ con un poco de intento de comedia

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto ni alguno de sus personajes me pertenece :/ lamentablemente xD

**NOTAS: **este es apenas mi segundo fic apenas :D acepto cualquier tipo de críticas ya sean buenas o malas, inclusive acepto cartas con ántrax si es PESIMO xD sin mas los dejo con el FIC :)

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Sasuke se encontraba en el puente el punto clave de reunión del equipo 7, como era su costumbre fue el primero en llegar, miraba el río con la esperanza de distraerse un poco mientras se preparaba para la tortura diaria, Sakura rogándole un poco de atención mientras el silenciosamente ruega por un poco de atención de su rubio compañero, mientras que el Uzumaki seguramente solo discutiría con el por robarle a su Sakura-Chan un suspiro se escapo de sus labios ante TAN pesimista pensamiento

-buenos días Sasuke-se escucho un pequeño y chillante grito femenino mientras el Uchicha tan solo sentía como algo parecido a una sanguijuela se aferraba a su brazo

-ah buen día-saludo mientras se safaba de la pelirosa

-anoche soñé algo lindísimo Sasuke-Kun, soñé que tu y yo éramos novios y entonces nos besamos y después de besarnos NOS CASAMOS y después de casarnos tuvimos una FOGOSA luna de miel y luego tuvimos 6 hijos una se llamaba Kanto...

-¬¬ ''_por que carajos me habla como si me importara_'' (mente interna de Sasuke, el disparándole a Sakura con una enorme bazuka)

-y después nuestro hijos crecieron BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH

15 minutos después

-y al final me salvaste del pulpo...

De pronto la voz perteneciente al Uzumaki se hizo presente poco a poco pero de una manera NO muy cotidiana

-_''si fuera mas guapa y un poco mas lista si fuera especial si fuera de revista tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón y preguntarte quien eres'' _

-Naruto-llamo Sakura pero el rubio ni siquiera se digno a mirarla mientras seguía caminando con dirección al puente donde quedo parado justo frente a Sasuke un lugar del cual el rubio no se había percatado puesto tenia sus ojos cerrados

- ''_Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas que llevo por ti mi falta más bonita y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal se inundan mis pupilas''_-cantaba el portador del Kyubi rápidamente la mirada del Uchicha se clavo en su rival fue así como noto los audífonos que el chico cargaba por dios se veía tan... lindo, si el Uchiha debía admitir que aquel hermoso rubio de ojos azules se veía tiernísimo cantando aquella canción tan cursi y gay

-_DE PRONTO ME MIRAS_-comenzó el chico a cantar mas fuerte mientras abría sus ojos- _TE MIRO Y SUSPIRAS_...-y su canto comenzó a cesar

-¿Qué traes ahí dobe?-cuestiono el pelinegro mientras Naruto se quitaba los audífonos un poco sonrojado por el hecho de que sus compañeros lo hubiesen visto cantando semejante canción

-amm... no lo se, es de Hinata esta mañana mientras venia hacia acá me la tope pero cuando la salude salio corriendo y tiro este aparato cuando termine el entrenamiento iré a devolvérselo

-pensamiento interno de Sasuke _''maldita harpía todo fue un plan para llevar a Naruto a su red de engaños solo para verlo mas tarde''_-pensaba el chico mientras imaginaba una ENORME ARAÑA con la cabeza de Hinata en una red gigantesca y Naruto atrapado en ella

-buen día chicos- apareció su siempre impuntual sensei

-¿QUE TIENEN DE BUENOS?-reclamaron Sakura y Naruto como era su costumbre

-lo siento, venia temprano hacia aquí pero de pronto una chica rogó buscando mi ayuda...

-si, si. Como sea-dijeron sus tres alumnos al unísono

-bueno el día de hoy jóvenes tenemos una importante misión...

10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

El trío de genins se encontraban limpiando un patio

-importante misión-se quejaba Sakura- mira como salvo a esta pila de hojas de ser regadas- mientras tanto Sasuke observaba como Naruto regaba unas cuantas plantas y seguía cantando de pronto una pedazo de la canción del Uzumaki hizo que el Uchicha tomara una decisión

-_''me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar, por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar, eres todo lo que mas quiero, pero te pierdo en mis silencios, mis ojos son dos cobras negras que no han hablando nunca claro, mi corazón lleno de pena y yo una muñeca de trapo''_-el chico cantaba con tanta emoción que tomo la manguera como micrófono quedando completamente empapado

-maldita sea-se quejo y en ese momento Sasuke aprovecho para acercársele

-Naruto-llamo el pelinegro la mirada azul del rubio se dirigió hacia el Uchiha-yo... no se bien como decirte esto... pero me gustas... y MUCHO, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, en la ducha, en la cocina incluso limpiando este patio, quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos, bueno no la madre de mis hijos el padre de mis hijos, no podremos tener hijos pero adoptaremos, esta mañana que llegaste cantando te veías demasiado lindo dobe, enserio y de hecho cantas horrible y aun así para mi te veías lindísimo-para ese instante la mandíbula de Sakura ya había caído al suelo- TE AMO NARUTO UZUMAKI ¿Qué opinas?-finalizo el chico de pronto el rubio retiro uno de los audífonos de su oído

-¿dijiste algo teme?-pregunto Naruto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que Sasuke solo agachara la cabeza con una sonrisa de medio lado

-solo te pregunte si ya habías acabado, para que fueras a comer un ramen conmigo al Ishiraku

-ME ENCANTARIA-brinco el ojiazul de felicidad mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del Uchicha- pero antes debes acompañarme a regresarle su aparato a Hinata

-por eso no te preocupes-dijo mientras tomaba el pequeño aparato y lo lanzaba al suelo para luego brincar sobre el-ahora no hay nada que regresarle...

-teme ¬¬

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Es un intento de sasunaru u____u esperare con ansias las cartas con ántrax :'D nos vemos la proxima vez n___n


End file.
